ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Limbo
"This place is not a dimension, it is where dimensions go to die. We are outside reality and despite its appearance this place is not empty. Here something old... 'lives' for lack of a better term and we do not belong here..." Limbo is a dark dimension said to exist outside of reality. It is sometimes referred to as the Void. Appearance Limbo appears as an all black dimension, its structures are all black landscapes of an unknown dark substance. The sky is also black and home to a massive red eye that only opens when the dimension has a visitor. Nature Limbo's nature is not fully understood, but its composed of 'unraveled reality', falling into one of the holes in limbo will see the person transported back into reality. One cannot stay within Limbo for long, the dimension is one of decay and entropy, thus any object sent there will eventually be erased. Living/sentient beings can last longer but will eventually fade as well. Even ascended and higher beings, cannot stay there for long and only beings who can claim divinity, such as Primus and Unicron, can go there without fear...yet seem reluctant to. Several times it is implied by those who know of the place that the dimension is not completely void, indeed a few often refer to the place as thought it were alive. Limbo is apparently growing as it constantly feeds off dead and dying dimensions. Dead Universes, unraveled pocket dimension, and aborted timelines, all work to feed Limbo's mass. It is different from the Cosmic Graveyard in that, that dimension is the result of the Weekee rebels own actions and theft of dimensions. Despite its description, Limbo is not truly 'unreality', in the sense of anti-reality/nonexistence. It is reality reduced to its Primordial state. It has been argued by some that it is the buffer zone between the Omniverse and true non-existence. Entrance Entrance into Limbo is normally impossible, the only 'normal' entrances to this realm are unstable rifts (tears in the fabric of reality) which can transport one to random dimension including this one. Being within a collapsing pocket dimension will send one here or a collapsing dimension in general. Alternatively one would be able to access Limbo through rifts opened from within the dimension itself. Dimensional Decay The process by which a world is destroyed and becomes a part of Limbo. Stages # Natural Disasters: A world will see an increase in a greater number of natural disasters. # Paradox Effect: The Paradox Effect, or something similar appears and is visible to everyone. # Space Unravels: The Space of a dimension Unravels into the darkness that makes up Limbo Natives * There is only one known form of natural life in Limbo commonly seen, these are the Void Watchers. There is also the great Eye. * Void Eye: The Great Eye of the Void, its nature is unknown but its eye is also seen on the watchers * Ultraman Requiem Causes for the destruction of a World * Paradoxes: Paradoxes can cause dimension to deteriorate and collapse into Limbo. These can also cause certain points in time/Time-Scapes to decay. * Subspace Field Collapse: A collapsing subspace field falls into Limbo if it is not brought down properly or simply completely removed. This is not the same as closing where all of it s contents are sent back to the real world See Also * Void Matter: The stuff commonly found in the void. Not to be confused with 'Void Particles'. Trivia *This place is inspired by the Limbo from the Minecraft Mod Dimensional Doors. *This page also exists on the Battleworld Wiki, also by SolZen321 Category:Fan Locations Category:Fan Concepts Category:SolZen321 Category:Free-To-Use